suffocated
by lizzy-sarah'-teampaul
Summary: bella's brotherrs em&jazz don't let her date. what will happen when she falls in love with the ellusive edward cullen?all human, cannon coples.full summary on the inside.
1. the new chapter 1 oh brother!

Suffocated.

A/N: Hi, a new story, I know were im going with this so I hope to update more regularly then I do with Renesmee s I never update Renesmee s life. I am not very good at titles so could you suggest a better title? summary:  
Life is like a prison. For bella Swan any way. Bella is an average, fun, popular girl. Until her older brothers get in the way. Bella has two brothers, emmett and jasper, and they don t let her date. But what will she do when she meets emmett and jasper s best friend the mysterious, elusive Edward Cullen. Who also happens to be bella s best friend, Alice and Rosalie, older brother. What will happen when they fall in love? Will they brush their love aside or tell the world?  
~ I would just like to say;  
I would appreciate constructive criticism;  
However, I wouldn t like people just pointing out my mistakes all the time;  
please review, it will make me update faster;  
Im English so I will spell mum the English way but obviously it will be set in forks, Washington;  
if I don t make something clear in my story then just say and I ll tell if it was meant to be like that if not I ll correct it.(I m not sure if that makes sense?)

Disclaimer:  
unfortunately I do not own twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the situations I put them in. Although...... I wish I owned Edward and jasper though !

Ok...ok now for the story

Chapter one- brothers!

bella p.o.v I read the text again. And again. and again.

_**Err..... will you go out with me x.**  
_Wow, max saxby just asked me out. I started to type the letters in on my phone. yes,x who are you texting? my brother emmett said and grabbed the phone out of my hand. "

Yes? yes to what?" emmett said.

"Give me my phone back now" he waved my phone above his head. "now" I demanded.  
"No." and he started to go through my phone. Oh no. he's gonna see the text. He s going to go mad. he and jasper are going to kill max. "jaaaaaaaaspeer" emmett shouted. "Get down here now"

" What? "jasper said running down the stairs.  
"Bella's got a boyfriend." emmett said full of annoyance and rage.  
"WHAT" jasper shouted. "You re only 17 exactly I am seriously gonna mess this kid up" im 17. these guys really nead to get a life.  
"Do you know where max saxby lives?" emmett asked jasper.  
"No we ll get him at school tomorrow." Jasper said. Oh no. they re going to seriously muck him up. there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it.  
"Oh my god, I soo totally like heard I mean max saxby he is like really gorgeous. I mean like really gorgeous" it was Alice. In super-hyper-talking -really-fast mode.  
"al!" I moaned.  
"She is not going out with anybody, we're really gonna sort him out" emmett and jasper said in unison. I pouted.  
"Emmett dale swan and jasper lee swan I am NEVER EVER talking to you again." and with that i grabbed Alice s hand and dragged her to my car.

On the way to max s(I know, emmett and jasper are going to get real mad) I moaned to Alice about my brothers.  
"I mean, seriously max is like really nice and I ve been waiting foreveeeeer for him to ask me. But they re just overreacting its like im being suffocated." I got out of my truck and knocked on max s door. Max answered.  
"Listen max, if I were you I wouldn t come into school tomorrow, my brothers are going to kill you. oh and by the way, I would say yes but I don t want my brothers to kill you, so yes when this all dies down. does that make sense?" he nodded. I leaned in and kissed him. "Goodbye" I turned away and got into the car. When I was in the car I flipped my lid, figuratively any way!  
"I can not believe my brothers! They are complete idiots! I just missed my chance with max saxby because of them! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh I just hate them."

as Alice drove, she didn t think I was stable enough to drive, I received a text from emmett.

**_Sorraaaaay, it s for the best. em,x_**

I just pressed delete.  
"Al?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" Alice asked. I bit my lip. "What is it?"

" y'know I said we would start to plan my brand new wardrobe, well can we just hang out I really really need that right now. Please. I am so sorry." Alice sighed.  
"Ok. Do you want to stay over?" I smiled.  
"Yeah thanks."

"We have some pyjamas that you left over last time you stayed. And I ve got a to die for outfit for you to wear tomorrow" I 's so alice.  
"You're a lifesaver. I ll just ask" I called my mum.

"muuumy?" I said but it sounded more like a question.  
"What do you want?" mum said.  
"Can I stay at Alice and rose's?" I asked so sweetly I think I was about to bat my eyelashes.  
"Ok. You don t have to ask! They re your best friends.!"

" Thanks mum." Alice laughed.

" Keep your eyes on the road!" just as I hung up we pulled into the cullens garage.  
"Hello bella" esme and Carlisle said.  
"Hi esme and Carlisle "I said.  
"Bella's staying over tonight." Alice informed them.  
"That s great!" esme said. Esme was so nice.

Alice grabbed my by the hand and dragged me by the hand and said "you said hang out lets go on msn" I love Alice to bits but she is just a bit weird sometimes, like the way she words things. Its creepy.  
"Okaaay..." I said.

"Roooooseeeeee!" Alice called "bella's here! And she's gonna stay tonight"  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" rose screamed. She ran over and hugged me. I rolled my eyes.

**_A/N ;Just like to say....... well im not sure where I wanted to end this but please reveiw. Please. also, thanks to xxxpurplexxx1 for pointing out the error about the speech marks, thanks. _**

**_elizaaabeth,x_**


	2. Chapter 2 hanging out

**_A/n Sorry for the whole chapter 1 fiasco!what happend was ff wouldn't let me upload the story from wordPerfect x3 so i pasted it onto notepad and worked from there onwards. so when i posted it it was without speech marks and so i had to change it. sorry if it was confusing. this chapter is for xxxpurplexxx1 as she was my first reveiw, thankyou._**

**_oh and i just have to say i own it . (just to say, i was being sarcastic unless someone out there (like me)didn't get that!)_**

chapter 2- "hanging out"

im sitting at one of the cullens many computers. me,alice and rose sat in alice's bedroom on alices laptop.

"who's gonna sign in?"alice asked.

"i will!"rose said. as rose signed in i wonderd weather i was going to forgive emmett and . i couldn't think like that.

"you have our brother on msn!?" alice said ?but then again i would never have my brothers on . i just can't get away from them!

"yeah!he has fit mates!"i sighed. well i can talk can't i?

"yeah i talk to him!" alice said.i rolled my eyes.

"oh my god!"i said. i just can't beleive it.

"what?" alice and rose said in unison.

"look"i said and pointed to the screen.

**edwaaard' anthony'**

_(8)tight jeans double dee's(8) best mates:**emmett;jasper**;charlie;george and chris._

rose mumbled something i think it was "like i said he has fit mates" no she wouldn't say clikcked on his name**_.(a/n: now it will just be msn, so after this line it will just be msn.)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_edwaaard' anthony' has joined the conversation._**

**_- roseee babe {FT} bellaaaaaa and alicee, x has joined the conversation._**

_**edwaaard' anthony': **heey._

**_- roseee babe {FT} bellaaaaaa and alicee, x:_ haee.**

_**edwaaard' anthony': **are you all ok?_

**_- roseee babe {FT} bellaaaaaa and alicee, x: _yeah, what about you?**

edwaaard'_** anthony': **yuup,having fun at your little slumber party are we?_

**_- roseee babe {FT} bellaaaaaa and alicee, x:_ yeah! well...**

_**edwaaard' anthony':**_ _well what? there's some chocolate in the mini fridge in the hallway?:L_

**_- roseee babe {FT} bellaaaaaa and alicee, x:_ thanks, but its bella and her moaning about her brothers.**

_**edwaaard' anthony': **what about her brothers?_

******_- roseee babe {FT} bellaaaaaa and alicee, x:they wont let her go out with max saxby._**

_**edwaaard' anthony' is now offline.**_

_**

* * *

**_

when edward signed out alice and rose looked at eachother.

"okaaay......."alice said. there was a double meaning to this but i couldn't quite figure it out. we chatted to a few people on msn, but really we just bitched about our classmates. well me and alice didn't rose just moaned about how much she hated someone and we'd just go "mmhhmm".

"do you wanna' make dinner?like we could all make pizza or something?" alice said. me and rose our way to the kitchen rose said"shall we ask edward weather he wants to come?"

"ok"alice knocked on edwards door."we are gonna make dinner, would you like to help?"

"piss off!" edward said. oh. i've talked to edward loads of times but it's always been formal. not the way it was with esme and carlisle. edward was allways so polite. don't get me wrong esme and carlisle were always polite but they treated me like a daughter, but edward didn't even treat me like a friend. it was like esme and carlisle make him be civil to me.

when we went downstairs we decided to make pasta. when everyone sat down for dinner edward wasn't there so i put some on a plate and stuck it outside his door. everyone said the pasta tasted great but didn't know weather they were just being nice. i had made most of the pasta since alice was being all distant and rose had just painted her nails. i swear that girl just uses her nails as an reason to not do something because she's not very good at it.

i can't sleep.i'm just sitting there in one of the many spare rooms watching the stars. i swear i just heard someone go down the 's probaly alice. she's always getting up in the someone go out the back door? i snuck downstairs in one of alice's pijamas. i tried to be quiet when i walked across the cullens kitchen. but knowing me i've probably woken the whole house up. i paused for a moment. nope everyone's still asleep.i walked into the back garden.i nearly died right there. as they say in books _he took my bre__ath away._

"hi"

_**a/n;**_

_**well cliffy, well sortaa' anyway. we all know who's sitting there but...... some of us might not. i can't just assume! reveiw!!!! (y) please i will update faster! anyways off to write my new story!**_

_**elizaaabeth'x **_

_**laaveeyouall!**_

_**x**_


	3. Chapter 3 falling,falling hard

**_a/n: im getting excited...._**

**_previously in suffocated....._**

_i nearly died right there. as they say in books he took my breath away. _

_"hi"_

_**chapter 3- falling, falling hard**_

"hey" i said.

"hi"edward said.

"you already said that" i pointed out, laughing.

"i guess i did."he laughed. i sat down next to him on a bench in the culens garden

"i didn't know you hang out with my brothers"i said.

"yeah, i guess you don't know much then."he said. i hit him round the head.

"oi'!" he flashashed me this wonderfull, mysterios and crooked smile. and once it dissapeared i wanted it again. i have to see that smile again. otherwise i might go mad.

"d'yaa remember the time when we got bladderd on this very bench?"

can i ask you something?"

"yeah, of course" he smiled, it wasn't the same smile, it was sweet and comforting.

"why do you think emmett and jasper wont let me date?"i asked. he tensed visibly. why what was wrong?"well?" i promted after five minutes of him not answering me.

"it's just 'cause they're being overprotective, y'know if yo need to just talk to me you can just text!" i gave him my phone and he wrote his number in. he gave me my phone back and held my hand for a heart skipped a beat. he smiled at me and said "i better be going to bed" and with that he left me sitting there gawping after him. he was gorgeous.

i was falling in love and i was falling hard.

i couldn't sleep all night. all i could think about was him. i even dreamt about him, it's good that the cullens have a big house with lots of spare rooms because if i was sharing with alice or rose then they would have picked up on my new found obsession because i talk in my sleep, well so i've been told.

the morning was worse. he was watching me i could tell. it was weird. but im just glad he's not a mind reader because he's all i could think about. all of a sudden alice grabbed me by the hand and said "c'mon time to play bella barbie!" he chuckled, it was the most beatiful sound i'd ever heard in my life.

Alice dressed me in a vintage blue and white dress. when i descended from the stairs i heard a loud gasp. it was him. i smiled a smile of satisfaction.

"I have to go home" i said. i waltzed past edward and picked up my bag and on my way back past him i whispered "call me"

i waited. i paced.i waited. i did homework.i waited. i ignored my brothers.i waited. i talked to mum.i waited. i made dinner. i waited.

my phone started to ring.

_**A/N: so whatchaa think. i really do like this chapter. so please reveiw and check out my other stories. please**_.


	4. Chapter 4 the phone call

"bella?"

"edward?"

"hi"

"hey"

"so.... are you ok?"

"great" keep cool. do not start to hyperventilate."you"

"absolutely awesome!"

"wow"

"wow what?"

"i don't know" he laughed.

"you never cease to amaze me."

"why did you hate me so much." whoops i didnt mean to say that aloud.

"i- uh liked you.." liked?

"liked?" but then i was interupted by my emmett's booming laugh.

"bollocks." he muttered. "meet me in the woods behind school in 20 minutes" and he hung up. i felt empty.

"who was that?" emmett said. I ignored him and walked out the door and jumped into my truck.

"bella! were are you going?" i stuck my middle fingers up at him and drove off. when i parked on a side of a road i climbed out and went into the woods. god that sounds pervy! I'm going into the woods with a boy who hates and wont tell me why. sounds like something that could get me raped. but my little legs carried my along anyway.

"bella? Is that you?"

"yeah. is that you? Edward?" somone tapped my shoulder. i spun round.

his face was inches from mine. his lips inches from mine. He leant in and the tension was building. he laid a soft kiss on my lips.

"i don't hate you, i just like you more that i should."

**_taaadaa!_**


End file.
